Prologue
by InfinitizeMato
Summary: [One-Shoot] Prolog yang menyenangkan pun telah dilalui Fidelio. Halaman-halaman lain yang penuh kejutan akan segera dilaluinya—dengan Charlie Bone sebagai teman barunya. Warn! Canon, Point of View!Fidelio. Set: Midnight for Charlie Bone. Mind to RnR? :9


**Prologue**

_**Charlie Bone© Jenny Nimmo**_

_**Prologue© Hannah Sweepstone (Roro Annisa)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hannah's Note : Fic ini bisa dibilang berisi point of view yang fokus ke Fidelio Gunn sebelum dia bertemu Charlie Bone sampai ketemu Charlie dan menjadi guru musik Charlie sebelum anak itu masuk ke Bloor's Academy. Yah berarti Set-nya pas di 'Midnight for Charlie Bone'. Hannah buat fic ini karena Hannah suka banget sama karakter Fidelio Gunn yang terkesan santai dan asik /kiss Fido/._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sempurna. Tentu saja bagi seorang Fidelio Gunn yang dilahirkan di kediaman Gunn.

Berisik. Rumah ini berisik seperti biasa. Penuh dengan raungan nada di setiap penjuru rumah. Tapi itu tak masalah bagi seorang Fidelio Gunn. Anak laki-laki itu malah menikmatinya—terlihat dari caranya yang malah menggumamkan nada-nada saat menuruni tangga. Darah musik telah terlanjur mengalir dalam tubuhnya, mau bagaimana pun juga.

Fidelio mengucek matanya singkat ketika sampai ke ruang makan. "Selamat pagi, sayang," Ibunya—Mrs. Gunn—mengecup singkat pipinya singkat, membuat Fidelio meringis singkat. "Salad sayur kesukaanmu sudah tersedia sebagai sarapan."

Vegetarian. Semua anggota keluarga Gunn adalah vegetarian.

Allistor, kakaknya, nyengir di balik mangkuk saladnya. "Ayo _sayang_ cepat ke sini."

Fidelio memutar bola matanya. "_Please_ tidak usah mengungkit-ngungkit itu. Saat kau kecil kau kan juga dipanggil 'sayang' oleh Mum." Dengus Fidelio lalu menarik kursi makannya. Allistor kembali nyengir.

Mr. Gunn menyembulkan wajahnya di balik koran yang tengah dibacanya. "Fidelio, kau menerima sebuah surat. Dari Bloor's."

Fidelio baru saja akan menyuapkan sesendok penuh salad ke mulutnya. "A—Apa?! Bloor's mengirimkanku surat?!" Tanyanya terbata, tercengang. Tampaknya Allistor ikut tercengang, ia berhenti mengunyah dan membeku menatap ayahnya sendiri.

"Iya," Mr. Gunn melipat korannya. "Aku percaya kau anak yang baik di sana. Mungkin itu sebuah surat pemberitahuan atau apa. Aku tidak tahu, kau baca saja sendiri." Mr. Gunn menyodorkan sebuah amplop kepadanya, dan seketika Fidelio merasakan bunyi dentum keras drum terdengar dari lantai atas.

"Eliza," Mrs. Gunn meletakan dua gelas penuh berisi susu ke meja dengan raut wajah jengkel. "Beberapa kali kutitahkan padanya, jangan memainkan drum di pagi hari! Ini susu kalian. Habiskan sarapan kalian segera, lalu segera tarik anak perempuan itu untuk sarapan!"

Fidelio hanya terdiam sambil menatap amplop yang disodorkan Mr. Gunn. Tertulis dengan huruf melingkar-lingkar _'Untuk Mr. Fidelio Gunn'_ dan Fidelio bisa melihat sebuah tanda air samar bertuliskan _'Bloor's Academy' _di sudut kanan bawah amplop itu. Ini benar-benar dari Bloor's. Tak ada sekolah lain yang berusaha terang-terangan terlihat kuno seperti Bloor's.

_Ini aneh. Kenapa Bloor's mengirimiku surat?! Tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba Bloor's menjadi penggemar dadakanku?!_

—**Prologue—**

Fidelio menaruh pelan-pelan sebuah biola miliknya di kotaknya. Sebatang suling disematkan di balik jaketnya, Berkali-kali ia menyisir surai cokelatnya dengan cermat untuk memberi kesan rapi. Tapi tetap saja, cengiran lebar tidak bisa hilang dari bibirnya. Dia memandang dirinya di cermin dengan latar musik permainan gitar listrik Felix—kakak tertuanya—yang sedikit terdengar tidak beraturan.

"Penampilanmu sudah cukup oke," Secara mengejutkan, William muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau mau kencan dengan siapa sih?!"

Fidelio terkikik kecil ketika William tiba-tiba dijitak oleh Felix yang datang dengan gitarnya. "Idiot, dia mau mengajar seorang anak baru di Bloor's. Bukan begitu, Fido?!"

"Eh, iya," Jawab Fidelio sambil merapikan kerah bajunya. "Namanya Charlie Bone. Dia diberkahi, yah seperti yang kuduga."

Felix menghela nafas. "Perlakuan sempurna kepada anak Raja Merah. Apa Raja Merah tidak memberi perlakuan sempurna untuk keluarga yang dianugerahi bakat musik yang luar biasa seperti kita?! Hidup itu kadang tidak adil."

Fidelio dan William terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sedetik kemudia, Felix sudah kembali ke kamarnya sambil tetap memainkan gitar listriknya. William memutar bola matanya.

"Saat kau pergi, boleh aku memainkan biolamu yang warna putih itu?" Tanya William sambil menunjuk biola lainnya yang kini diletakkan di samping lemari pakaian Fidelio. "Tampaknya menarik. Aku janji tidak akan memutuskan senarnya lagi. Lagipula saat aku memutuskannya, itu hanya sebuah ketidak-sengajaan karena Eliza tiba-tiba mengejutkanku dan membuatku… Tak perlu kujelaskan kau pasti sudah tahu."

"Ya, ya. Asalkan kau tidak merusakannya lagi," Fidelio mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku akan pulang saat jam makan malam nanti."

Dan Fidelio segera melesat keluar kamarnya sambil memanggul kotak biolanya—meninggalkan William yang tampaknya kegirangan sendiri.

—**Prologue—**

Pertama kali Fidelio melihat sosok Charlie Bone, dia hanya menemukan cerminan seorang anak laki-laki seusianya yang tampak normal. Kilatan stress sempat terlihat di matanya, tapi menurut Fidelio itu hal yang wajah. Ia sering melihat kilat mata itu di iris cokelat Felix yang identik dengan mata Fidelio sendiri.

Pertemuan perdana mereka bisa dibilang cukup hangat. Sekalipun Charlie sangat parah dalam memainkan alat musiknya, Fidelio cukup senang saat mengetahui Charlie memiliki ketertarikan untuk bermain piano.

Tak ada keluarga Gunn yang tidak berisik. Fidelio pun seperti itu. Ia mengelilingi Charlie yang tengah berusaha keras memainkan pianonya sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan gaduh. Ia mengajari Charlie bermain suling dengan caranya sendiri—cara dengan versi ribut. Tapi Fidelio bisa menemukan bahwa Charlie sudah dapat mempercayainya, mereka sekali-kali bercanda ria sambil tetap memainkan alat music. Ketimbang menjadi guru musik sementara seorang Charlie Bone, Fidelio lebih menyukai fakta bahwa Charlie lebih menganggapnya sebagai teman pertama di tahun ajaran pertamanya di Bloor's.

Fidelio melemparkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya. Mengajari seorang anak laki-laki yang merupakan keturunan Raja Merah ternyata tidak sesulit yang dia kira. Cukup melelahkan, tapi benar-benar menyenangkan. Atmosfer hangat menyapanya dengan riang bagaikan nada _allegro _yang mengalun ceria dan mengajaknya untuk bermain. Bunyi denting piano terdengar dari kamar Allistor, lagu yang ia mainkan tampaknya sangat pas dengan suasana hati Fidelio sekarang.

Mata Fidelio kini terpejam. Cengiran berkembang lebar di mulutnya, seakan-akan jika ia menambah kelebaran cengirannya sedikit lagi, bibir itu akan robek segera. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, tapi seluruh saraf tubuhnya seolah-olah tetap bekerja dan berusaha tersenyum ke setiap partikel tubuhnya.

Ini baik. Mempunyai teman yang merupakan salah satu dari Mereka Yang Diberkahi?! Akan sangat mengagumkan. Fidelio tahu tidak semua Mereka Yang Diberkahi bersikap jahat, ia kenal beberapa dari mereka yang baik dan masih mempunyai pekerti yang baik. Tapi yang memberinya kesan yang sangat baik khusus kepadanya?! Itu sesuatu yang baru bagi pemuda Gunn itu, dan ia menyambutnya dengan sedikit hiperbolis. Charlie Bone dan Fidelio Gunn. Lebih keren lagi bila ia bis _berduet _dengan anak itu.

Prolog yang menyenangkan pun telah dilalui Fidelio. Halaman-halaman lain yang penuh kejutan akan segera dilaluinya—dengan Charlie Bone sebagai teman barunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SELESAI**


End file.
